


Favorite Things

by Renmackree



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Avengers (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmackree/pseuds/Renmackree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triangle Sandwich and hazelnut coffee, long conversations and a warm muscly body, blue leather supersuits tight on the skin... these are a few of his favorite things...</p><p>Tony Stark just broke up with Pepper.<br/>He thinks he has feelings for Bruce who had been taking care of him since.</p><p>Little does he know his favorite things... aren't exactly what he planed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Triangle Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> ((Might seem like Science Bros, but trust me. It is Stony all the way.))
> 
> This will contain copious amounts of angst and sex. eventually....

It was the way she chewed her gum, snapping it haphazardly in his ear when they were sitting on the couch. It's a blatant lie, but it gets him through the night. He was the kind of person who looked towards the future, yet he had been terrified of her. She was talking weddings, he was talking bio-thermal nuclear fission. It was probably the only chance of having the family he secretly wanted.  
So he ran.

\-----------------

“Tony, you need to eat.” Banner's words were hollow, but they did hold some sort of power over him. Tony usually forgot silly things like food and sleep, it was part of the reason he hadn't ostracized Banner yet – he was helpful.  
Natasha had been the first to go, her picky habbits sent him into fits of rage that made the spy cringe. Clint stayed a little longer, though Tony found it was for Banner, not himself. The archer still hung around the tower, unlike his spy partner. Thor never really was around to begin with. Asgard was under 'new management', what with Jane expecting a little demi-god with her betrothed. It was only Banner.  
Well, there was Cap.  
Tony didn't count him, the blonde stayed for duty rather than free-will after all. If he had a choice, Steve would have been out the door in seconds.  
“I'll eat when I'm dead.” He mumbled from the welding mask, lifting it up to look at the other brunette. He was carrying a sandwich, cut into small and easy to munch triangles. He sighed at the small jester, Banner really did know how to cheer him up.  
“The saying is I'll sleep when I'm dead.” The curly haired man corrected, laying the sandwich down. Ham, swiss, tomato, pickles. Tony grinned, grabbing a triangle and cramming it into his mouth.  
“I'll do that too.” Shewing, he looked up at the man. “Thanks Banner.” he mumbled as the scientist walked to the door.  
“Don't thank me.” Banner spoke as he left.  
Modesty was becoming on him.

\----------------------

“Tony.” The voice was soft, rousing him from his deep thoughts. “Coffee.” He grabbed the mug from Banner, Stark Industries embellished on the side. Hazelnut, two sugars, splash of milk not cream. He smiled as he sipped, the perfect cup as always  
“Thanks Banner.”  
“Don't thank me, Tony.” Banner says as always, exiting the room. The engineer frowned, sipping the brew in thought. Even Pepper never did this for him, yet Banner made his favorite foods without being told.  
He started to grow fond of the man.

\---------------------

“Hey Bruce.” Tony greeted the man first, putting his torch down and wiping the grease from his hands onto the faded shirt. The scientist frowned, putting the sandwich on the table and leaning over to look at Tony's notes.  
“When did I become Bruce?” He asked, grabbing a pencil and making small notes on a separate piece of paper. He licked his lips as he did, causing Tony to shiver.  
He wasn't attracted to Bruce, not in a sexual way. He had figured the only real two on the team he would even think about a physical relationship with was Bird-brain. And Steve, but that was a slew of different problems he wasn't willing to face. Bruce, however, challenged him mentally. He enjoyed the man's company, especially coupled with the free food and drinks. Bruce was a quiet man, didn't talk unless he felt he needed to. Tony didn't like the silence, but he would deal with it if he had to.  
“Last night, when you brought me coffee.” He spoke short and concise, no need to flower his feelings with words, instead placing a kiss on the man's cheek. Bruce looked up, the expression still one of confusion and shock. “Tony, I only... Forget it. You take everything the wrong way to begin with.” He said, sitting up a little and biting his lip. He brushed some of the dust from the table off of himself, looking Tony in the eyes as he wiped the kiss off in disgust.  
“I don't want to deal with your emotional bull-shit either.” Banner – yes he was back to Banner – took a step back and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I know what it's like to bottle-up emotions and I don't want to be here when they release.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair and taking his glasses off. “If you keep pushing, you'll loose everyone.” Banner turned around, opening the door and sighing.  
“Thanks Banner.” Tony spat, his anger welling up as he stood up and threw the coffee mug from last night against the door.  
“DON'T THANK ME.” The scientist yelled, and for a brief moment Tony thought he was going to go green. But the moment passed and he watched Banner trudge up the stairs.

\-------------------------

Banner and Bird-brain left the next morning. The scientist said they were called away for a mission with Natasha. Tony knew better. He was in his lab, as always, ignoring the world when a knock came from the window. Tony looked up through the glass walls and saw Cap standing there with coffee and toast. Tony growled, but opened the door and waited for the man to yell.  
It never came. Steve lay the plate of toast down and set the coffee at his elbow. The blonde left as soon as he came, leaving Tony alone. He sighed, looking down into the coffee mug. Hazelnut, two sugars, splash of milk not cream. Even still Banner was taking care of him.  
He ran his hand through his hair and wept.  



	2. Hazelnut Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triangle Sandwich and hazelnut coffee, long conversations and a warm muscly body, blue leather supersuits tight on the skin... these are a few of his favorite things...
> 
> Tony Stark just broke up with Pepper.  
> He thinks he has feelings for Bruce who had been taking care of him since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhu.  
> Another chapter.  
> Sorry they're short....

 

It was three weeks after Banner and Barton had left that the mission screen blared across his lab.

He suited up, cringing as Steve called “Avengers, Assemble.” He would have to talk to the man about how _stupid_ that sounded.

 ------------------------

The mission was a simple one, it seemed that a few frost giants had used the Bifrost to cross over to Midgard. By the time they were all there, Thor had taken them out.

“What took you so long?” He chuckled, winking at the group. Tony was sick of this. He took his helmet off, shouting profanities at Thor which included how thick his head was that not only IRON MAN could crack it. The blonde god just looked on with confusion, not understanding half the things that Tony said.

“Stark you need to calm down and--”

“OH LOOK. Captain tightpants wants to join in, well let me tell you something. No one wants you. You're washed up a has-been, too old to matter. You aren't the savior of this team, in fact, we will probably all be fine when you _do_ die finally.” He spat, looking over the team. Barton was holding Banner's arm, trying to keep him calm as Tony continued.

“You think you're all that just because you're the self appointed leader? Fuck you, Rogers. Yeah, I said it. Fuck you and all you stand for. Just run the hell back to Brooklyn and leave me the HELL alone.” He threw the helmet at the man's chest, the sound of metal hitting flesh echoed through the city streets. Everyone was silent, eyes turning from Tony to Steve as the blonde picked up the helmet from the ground. He bit his lip, looking over with wide blue eyes that sent a shiver down Tony's spine. He walked forward, eyes never leaving the man and handed him the helmet.

“Alright.” he turned around, walking through the crowd of heroes and continued until he was just a blur of blue. Tony stood open mouthed, eyes looking down at the helmet and then up at Bruce. Everyone turned their backs.

Clint walked down into the lab two weeks later, throwing a plate on the table and placing the coffee next to him. Tony looked down at the food, scrunching his face in distaste.

“What the hell is this?” he asked, looking up as Clint began to leave. “What the hell?” Clint looked over him slowly, as if deciding if the man was worth a response.

“Tuna fish and Coffee.” He said plainly, crossing his arms. “Bruce made lunch.” He turned around, walking out of the door. The brunette looked down at the sloppy sandwich, cut in half the wrong way and dripping with too much mayo. He looked at the coffee, black. Bruce must have been mad at him. They all must have been mad at him.

He threw the food away.

 

 --------------------

“Any word from Cap?” Clint asked in the kitchen. Tony had been about to walk in, but figured it was best to hide and watch from a distance.

Bruce shook his head, the brown curls flopping in his face and making Tony's heart flutter. Clint frowned, leaning over and brushing the hair out of the scientist's face.

“You think he went AWOL because of Stark?”

“I _know_ he did.” Bruce sighed. “The man doesn't understand anything, Birdy. He thinks he can stomp through our problems like a toddler in the sandbox, yet he expects us to tiptoe around him.” He took a deep breath, catching the archer's hand as it reached up to push another strand out of his eyes. Bruce kissed the tips, then the palm as Clint moved closer to wrap his arms around him.

“Freckles... he works you up so much... Why do you even stay?” Tony clenched his fists as he saw the blonde archer lock lips with his Bruce. He hoped Bruce pushed him away, just like the man had done to him.

“Clint...” here it came... “Since when?” Tony stopped, looking the pair over. Bruce... Bruce was accepting _BARTON'S_ affection? Not his? Why not his?

“Since you came riding to our rescue on that dumb bike.” He chuckled, kissing him once more. The lips were met with Bruce's eager ones and the two began to moan in sync. Tony growled, turning on his heel and walking down the stairs once more to the lab. He slammed the door, grabbing his welding torch and started working.

“Banner and Barton.” he mumbled to himself, letting the sparks fly everywhere without protection. “Barton and Banner.” he clenched the torch harder, grinding his teeth as he continued to talk. “Fucking each other... under my roof!” he felt the explosion before he heard it, he was flung back against the glass wall and shattered it around him. He groaned, picking himself up and rolling his shoulders. Two sets of feet raced down and both heads popped around the corner.

“Tony?” Banner asked, his face was flushed a you could see a small mark on the exposed neck. Tony ground his teeth. He turned around, ignoring their worried stares.

“Go back to fucking each other.” he hissed, regretting it immediately as he heard Clint's gasp of shock and his little whispers of 'let it go, he's not worth it' to Banner. Two sets of feet climbed back up the stairs, leaving Tony alone in the smoky lab.

 --------------------------

“Sir, would you like to include more in this email?” JARVIS asked as Tony fiddled with the key board. He ran his hands through the dry hair, realizing he hadn't showered in a week. He groaned, looking over the email one last time before shaking his head.

“I think that's good.” he pushed away from the desk, sighing a little and cracking his knuckles. Hopefully this would fix everything. Hopefully Banner would stop joking around. Hopefully...

 

To; Steve.Rogers@SHIELD.net

From: Tony.Stark@SHILED.net

 

Sorry.

 


End file.
